Hermetic wraps, such as so-called “pillow” wraps, have been developed to more or less hermetically seal a wrapped bulk article such as candies, gum and the like. To date, these wraps have been performed on horizontal wrapping machines which require a significant footprint and are expensive to maintain and install.
Rotary cut and wrapping machines, on the other hand, which do not require as significant a footprint as the above horizontal wrapping machines have been used to package confections, chews, bubble gum and the like. These machines utilize sealing methods that have been limited to various die fold end wraps, twist wraps, turned under fold single point wraps and the like. To date, existing rotary wrapping machines have not been able to produce a “pillow type” hermetic seal or wrap at cost-effective speeds exceeding 500 pieces per minute.